galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Systems of Khandarfur
The USK was founded in 715 VE which has become commonly known as 0 New Era. The creation of the USK ended three empires- though the Sorem essentially were a part of the Grand Empire of Eldrin- of the Eridani Sorem and Vorxians. The USK brought peace between the three species as a stipulation within the Treaty of Eridious Prime and united them under a single banner. Though resentments have been ever present, the USK is able to function through cooperation of the species since the start and until its collapse. The USK entered conflict early on, The Erravi and the Dark Market both challenged the might of the USK and proved that the union between the systems actually was working. The USK eventually engulfs the cluster, uniting systems and their respective species as it works its way across the borders. =Citizenship= A USK citizen had the right to own starships, speak out against their government, vote for officials, start their own businesses and much more. USK citizenship is not an easy path though. In order for immigrants, and even those born in USK space, to be considered 1st class citizens they must first spend 1 NE year in the USSC Military. They become eligible to serve at the age of 15 NE Years or whatever is considered adulthood in their culture or species. After serving, they are automatically granted 2nd class citizenship. They must now either live in USK space for 10 consecutive NE Years or they may choose a quicker route. Serving an additional 2 years in the USSC, graduating from higher education- such as a university, or 10000 hours of official community/government service give second class citizens their full status. Third Class Citizens Anyone born inside USK space is automatically a citizen of the USK. Most immigrants that enter USK space are also automatically USK citizens. Both of these groups are Third Class Citizens which means they have less rights as the others. Third Class Citizens may not vote in any large election meaning they may only vote in local elections for their city or colony- not a planetary election. They are subject to stricter law with harder punishments. For example, their first offense warrants the same punishment as a Second Class Citizen's repeat offense. Third Class Citizenship is comparable to a trial period or a probationary period. Those that are found unworthy cannot progress. A Third Class Citizen can appeal to their planetary government if they feel that they deserve Second Class Citizenship but exceptions are a rarity. Third Class citizens also cannot protest or own property such as a building or a ship. They also may not own any non-government issued weapon. Third Class Citizens do pay the lowest taxes though. While cities and planets may have differing taxes, the USK does not tax Third Class Citizens, making it easier for those just starting out on their own. Citizens of a young age, by definition younger than 10 NE Years or whatever is considered a young age by a culture or species, are Third Class Citizens until they serve in the USSC. They may vote in their local elections starting at 15 NE Years, or whatever is considered adulthood in their culture or species. Second Class Citizens Citizens that serve 1 NE Year in the USSC, or those that seek an extremely rare exemption, are Second Class Citizens. Second Class Citizens enjoy several more rights such as being able to own minor property such as small spaceships and being able to own weapons and free speech. While they are taxed by the USK now, they are now aided by the government in hard times. Second Class Citizens make up a large portion of Civilians since most want to get out of being a Third Class Citizen as soon as possible. Second Class Citizens can run for local, city, colonial, and planetary elections as well as vote for any election. Second Class Citizens are allowed to be Warrant Officers in the USSC, but are not allowed to be given command positions- of course if the situation permits this is only a rule not a law. Second Class Citizens may only be one First Class Citizens in a few ways. They must now either live in USK space for 10 consecutive NE Years, Serving an additional 2 years in the USSC, graduating from higher education- such as a university, or 10000 hours of official community/government service give second class citizens their full status. First Class Citizens First Class Citizens are full citizens, they are allowed to own anything on the civilian market and start their own businesses even own any amount of property. As such they are taxed the most. A First and Second Class Citizen are the only ones that are aided in times of need by the government, and by law they are aided equally. The Government takes a large portion of a First Class Citizen's money. Although they enjoy no tax on transactions with a USK company or First Class Citizen. Their property is not directly taxed. =Early USK= The USK had a difficult time surviving in its first century. People on all sides of the Eridani War did not think it would survive and some even plotted its downfall. The fact is that the USK only survived these early years because it stooped to the lowest levels of society and got dirty. The Shadow Guard and the military gained large amounts of power from these years. Power that nobody dared question for centuries after. The military held off uprisings on new colonies and even fought itself when the USDC tried to take on the USSC. The Shadow Guard was one of the few organizations that didn't splinter or turn on the USK, making it have the most loyal lifespan in USK history. Joining Forces Upon reaching peace and starting interspecies collaboration, several organizations within the former empires join together early on- and assimilate others later- and form joint operational departments of the USK. One such example is the former Vorxian Shadow Guard, former espionage division, was dubbed simply the Shadow Guard replaced the Eridani, Vorxian and Sorem black operational units and eventually absorbed similar forces from the Tethyns and beyond Khandarfur. The Khandarfur Institute of Science and Technology was formed from the carcass' of Beyond and The Zenith Program. The USK pinned much more value on KIST and early in both of their lifetimes, KIST received loads of funding and a list of goals for the next three decades. The USK publicized heavily these goals and pressured the public and private businesses and even the common citizen to play any role necessary in order to further the goals of scientific progress. And yet, many of the goals were not met and the attempted imposing almost induced scientific golden age never lifted off the ground, this produced a couple of decades of stagnant science only serving to wound the USK further. The formation of the USK created a need for more starships. The USK created a division in the government in order to create large amounts of ships for the military and civilians. The group used questionable methods to do this, but nevertheless assembled large number of manufacturers and shipyards. This standardized the USK's shipbuilding and made large arrays of shipyards in open space. Through this group, the USK forced the expansion of commerce and connectivity by expanding through open space and inducing the need for colonization. There are many theories and some remain unsavory but it remains true that without this expansion that lasted nearly a century, the USK could not have fought off the Dark Market in 112 NE. Transition of Power This period leading up to the Erravi Conflict was known as The Lethenink- which essentially meant inquisition or extermination (the translation is old). The Sorem knew that things could go terribly wrong if this Union fell apart. They began consorting with officials from the Vorxians before the treaty was even signed. Soon after the official formation of the United Systems of Khandarfur the government across the territory enacted several plans that had been known only to a select few people. The formation of the Shadow Guard was made public and military bases in the void between systems became active. Government sanctioned assassinations of political rivals was followed by threats, corruption and bribery. The government was being run by hypocritical crooks, liars, thieves and thugs just out to make a buck. Of course, these were mostly just the local leaders who were "replaced" monthly with a new scandalous candidate. All of the unrest was due to the marrow deep hatred between each race and this system established by the government worked only efficiently not effectively. The criminals were effectively running each system individually because the higher levels of government knew that once the Union was made official it was the local governments that would shut themselves down and become worse than the criminal's they were hiring. The local governments were told to undergo a transition into the new government long before the official Union, without any change, the Shadow Guard was used quickly to force the conversion from single species governments to proper representation. Even though these representatives held no power for quite some time, the founders of the Union knew- or rather hoped- that through time this would change. With improved Terraforming techniques and a large increase in population (this was induced by the government before 0 NE) the next plan began very quickly. Forced colonization of once empty planets and the void between was ushered by the Shadow Guard. Entire families were forced to relocate and start over, this process killed hundreds of thousands of civilians, either from a failed colony or resisting. This was similar to the cultural mixing that was forced as well. Just the same, families were forced to move to alien worlds and start over. Species' were mixed using artificial insemination. All in the name of unity and prosperity. The first century of the USK was full of despair, hatred and death; most of which was hidden from the rest of the populace. =Military= The USK funded numerous weapon development programs in its day. The I-LMLA is just one example. With the military ambition of the Eridani and the Vorxians these weapons were quickly upgraded. Category:Governed States